


Time Heals All

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Series: Soulmates [4]
Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Healing emotional hurts, Hints of Future Relationship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor spoilers for another story of mine, New Beginnings, Romance, Soulmates, Starting Over, mentions of abandonment, overcoming the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: "Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end." - SenecaIn which Diamond (My OC) and Rubble shares their stories, and how their endings lead them to a new future.





	Time Heals All

The sun was setting.

The young Rottweiler watched it slowly sank beneath a building, the sky color between orange, pink, and cream, with a few stars already twinkling. A cool breeze came by which caused her to shiver and huddle close within herself, but her eyes never left the sky. On these days, she lets her mind wander, thinking of her past.

"Diamond?" A voice spoke up, startling her from her thoughts. The Rottweiler, Diamond, looked up to see one of her closest friends, the one who'd started it all, and the one whom she is slowly beginning to like more than, Rubble, appearing from behind. "There you are, the others were wondering where you went."

Diamond lowered her head.

"Oh. Sorry for worrying everyone, I just wanted to come here and think." She said.

"Nah, it's okay. Us pups do it all the time, so Ryder is kinda use to it. I guess the only one who was worried would be Katie." Rubble said, and once again, Diamond lowered her head.

Katie. Her new owner. After all this time, Diamond still wasn't use to having such thing, having to spent most of her time living and surviving off the streets, but she couldn't say she regret it. Katie, after all, was nice and welcoming, just like her owner before her, and Diamond loved her - loved that she has a family now.

"I see. I didn't mean for her to worry." She said, but Rubble just shrugged his shoulders.

"She'll get use to the fact that sometimes you want to be left alone. It's not like you'll run away from her, right?" When Diamond gave him a look that said he had truly insulted her, Rubble laughed. "Right. So, there's really no need to be sorry. She'll get use to it."

A peaceful silence fell between the two pups, Rubble looking into the sky as Diamond struggled to say something.

"I never did get to say thank you," She said, surprising the bulldog. Blinking, Rubble turned to her. "For introducing me to the PAW Patrol, and to Katie. Had it not been for you, I would've still been under the docks at the beach."

Rubble shrugged. "You don't have to thank me for that. I was just doing what I thought someone would do for me, given the chance."

"But, you told me no one has. That most of the time, they've ignored you, and fed you scraps." Diamond said.

"That is true, but in saying that, I wouldn't want you to go through that." Rubble said.

"Even when I told you to go away?" Diamond asked.

"Even then. As I've stated to you before, you looked lonely, and I know you were because I was a stray too. Might've been fun for a while, but it wasn't something I'd do again. That's why I was determine to help you; so you can know what it feels like to have a safe, loving, home and not have to worry about how much food you need to eat, and finding water to drink." Rubble said, smiling at her. "Plus, you helped protect Katie. If you hadn't been there-" He paused, and Diamond couldn't help but scowl when she remembered that incident.

Someone had snuck inside their home, for what, Diamond didn't know, and it was obvious they were after Katie. Diamond had fought to protect her - up until Mayor Goodway and the PAW Patrol were called in and took him away. It had been scary, but Diamond put on a brave front when she realized that Katie was in danger, and she knew she'll never forgive herself if something happened to her - that Ryder would never forgive himself either since he liked her and was his girlfriend.

"If I hadn't been there, who knows what would've happened to Katie," Diamond said, kicking some dirt off the ground.

"Exactly. I, for one, and I'm sure the others are too, am very happy you're with us, Diamond." Rubble said, nuzzling her head, making Diamond blush.

"I am too," She whispered, but Rubble had heard, and he smiled. "But...I've always wondered: what about your owners? What if they came back, and wanted you back? Would you go?"

"No," Rubble said, without hesitation, startling Diamond. "Don't get me wrong; I loved them, and I know they loved me. I was never once mistreated by them, and if I ever saw them again, I'd be happy," He looked at her, honey-brown eyes stern. "But, my place is with the PAW Patrol. I cannot, and will not, give it up - no matter how much they plead. I'm happy here, and if my previous owners loved me like they use to - before they had left Adventure Bay and left me behind - they would want me to be happy. I love what I do, I have plenty of friends here, and a nice owner taking care of me. I don't want to leave, and I shouldn't be forced to. Not when they didn't think of me when they'd decided to move." Rubble sighed, looking at Diamond. "And you? What about your owner? If he ever came back, would you leave for him?"

Diamond paused. She wanted to say no, just like Rubble, but she wasn't sure.

"It's hard," She stated. "On one hand, I have plenty of memories of him. Sure, I hated the fact that he'd left me under the docks, and never returned - but he's a good owner too. I wasn't mistreated either, and we would always play together when we had the time. Sometimes, I wish he was still here," Diamond looked at him. "On the other, I love Katie, Ryder, and the rest of you. I...I'm happy here too. I don't want to give it up. If he ever comes back, I'm not sure if I'll go back to him or not..."

"That's fine. No one would blame you if you do, but you'll certainly be missed." Rubble said, hiding his sadness behind his answer. Diamond seemed to caught on to that, and she frowned.

"It's just...it's been four years since the shipwreck, and still no words from him. I miss him dearly." She said.

"Understandable. It's been about nine, going on ten, years since I've seen my owner, and I miss them too. Still wouldn't go back to them though." Rubble said, moving a bit closer to the Rottweiler as the wind began to pick up. The two pups looked at the sky once more, letting the silence ring between them before Diamond spoke up again.

"Maybe...maybe I wouldn't go back. I'm happy here, have friends, and I think...I think that's what a good owner would want for a pet that they gave up on, right? Their pet's happiness should come first right?" She muttered, leaning on Rubble's shoulder, making the younger stiffen and blush.

"...Yeah," He muttered back, basking the warmth between the two. "A pet's happiness should come first."

"Hmm," Diamond hummed, closing her eyes.

Maybe they both miss their owners terribly, but because of their actions, it had lead them to anew and if Diamond had met her owner again, claiming he wants her back, she'll probably refuse. After all, her new beginning was all thanks to Rubble, and she'll go wherever he goes. 


End file.
